


Padres por elección

by JesseLBlack



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Embarazo Masculino, M/M, Mpreg, even es un papá amoroso, even tiene 22 al principio y 26 al final, isak tiene 18 al principio y 21 al final, oc!mathias, padres por elección
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Even quiere ser padre y contrata a una empresa que es un centro de reproducción saludable, donde tiene un hijo con Isak Valtersen, un chico que necesita el dinero.La historia de amor vivida por Even.Es corto y no tiene mucha descripción, pero soy una perra cuando se trata de Even siendo papá.





	Padres por elección

**Padre por elección.**

Even tenía 22 años cuando había decidido ser padre. Siempre le gustaron los niños, tenía un encanto natural, un ángel para atraerlos y sintió en lo profundo de su espíritu que los tendría más temprano que tarde. Tuvo una relación de cuatro años con Sonja antes de cortar y luego de eso, algunas relaciones pasajeras que apenas y duraron unos pocos meses. Pero Even deseaba ser padre más que cualquier persona en este mundo y empezó a averiguar con ayuda de sus amigos como hacerlo de forma legal y rápida. No sentía que necesitara una pareja o una convivencia de años para poder tener un hijo, se había proyectado con Sonja, claro que sí, pero nunca lo vio como algo que fuera a pasar, ella tenía sus propios intereses y la maternidad había sido lo último en su lista.

Entonces encontraron una página especial, de un centro para la reproducción saludable y la familia, donde podía tener un hijo con una persona y este centro se encargaba de pagarle al padre o madre que llevara al bebé durante los nueve meses y entregar al bebé a uno de sus dos progenitores de forma legal y permanente.   
Even sabía que el contrato estipulado dejaba en claro que el bebé sería entregado a él y que solo si él lo permitía tendría interacción con la mamá/papá gestante. Even recuerdó a su familia y sabe lo importante que fueron sus padres para él, por lo que cuando firma el contrato ese 14 de Enero del 2019 deja pautado que le gustaría —si es que la otra parte lo desea— que su hijo o hija tuviera relación con él/ella, pero solo si el niño quisiera, dejando siempre en claro los deseos del menor a gestar.

El centro no tuvo problemas, aunque sus políticas eran de anonimato, pero en algunos casos dado a diferentes circunstancias, se podía re-ver esto.

Entonces Even eligió, eligió a alguien parecido a él, con un cabello claro y ojos claros para que el niño tuviera sus facciones, para que no se sintiera incómodo en su familia, pero sobre todo, porque apenas dio la vuelta a la hoja y vio el nombre de ISAK con la foto del joven —muy joven, creía que apenas llegaba a los 18 años— y una descripción muy breve sobre él, su vida y sus aspiraciones, supo que era la persona correcta.

  
Isak y Even se conocieron, hablaron, acordaron como sería —ambos estaban de acuerdo que no querían tener un hijo por método de laboratorio, por lo que empezaron a tener relaciones sexuales sabiendo que el único objetivo sería que Isak pudiera quedar embarazado—, plantearon pautas, formas de trabajo y modalidad de pago. Isak se quedaría los últimos cinco meses en el departamento de Even, él lo llevaría y lo traería de la universidad, serían una pareja sin serlo, incluso, Isak dormiría con Even para que este pueda acariciarle el vientre y besarlo si eso quisiera. El joven —de dieciocho años— aceptó todos los términos y efectivamente cuando cumplió los cuatro meses se mudó con Even.

El embarazo fue muy lindo, Isak no tuvo muchas nauseas, se embarazó casi al instante, no hizo falta demasiada práctica o alguna posición rara, la obstetra había dicho que como pareja ambos eran muy fértiles juntos —probablemente por separado les costaría mucho más tener hijos— y que seguramente el bebé sería muy afortunado. La relación de Isak y Even era muy buena, se llevaban bien, Isak aprendió muchas cosas sobre el trastorno maniático depresivo de Even y ayudaba bastante —aun estando embarazado— con los episodios, Even no pudo elegir un mejor padre para su bebé.

El **15 de noviembre** fue la fecha de parto. **_Mathias Bech Næsheim_** nació a las 21:21, con bajo peso para nacer a término. Isak lo pudo cargar unos minutos y lloró, su bebé era tan perfecto como Even, tenía todos sus deditos, una mata de cabello dorado en su cabeza y era muy pequeño, blanquito y rosadito en las mejillas. Estaba completamente sano y el peso lo recuperó inmediatamente a los pocos días, por lo que Isak se despidió de Mathias sabiendo que el bebé estaba en buenas manos. Even le propuso a Isak días de visita, pero Isak no aceptó, dado que si lo hacía no podía vivir sin el bebé y eso iba contra las reglas del centro de salud, por lo tanto Isak continuó con sus estudios y Even criando al hijo de ambos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ahora Even tiene 25 años. Su bebé es lo más hermoso que pudo traerle el mundo. Mathias es rubio, alto —para su edad, tiene 2 años—, su ojos son azules como los de Even, pero su cabello hace rulos en la punta y es de un tono más opaco, como Even recordaba que era Isak. No tenía diastema como Isak, eso usualmente se hereda.   
Even no podía estar más feliz. Al principio costó, Even era nuevo y joven, necesito mucho apoyo de sus amigos y sus padres, pero estaban fascinados con el niño, Mathias era muy comprado, muy hiperactivo y sociable, él hablaba con todo el mundo y jugaba con todos, no discriminaba, tenía una personalidad tan llena de vida que le recordaba a Even cuando era más pequeño. Pero no todo es rosas, a veces él se ponía un poco agresivo y lloraba angustiado, pero Even sabía cómo calmarlo, le leía un cuento, lo abrazaba amorosamente, lo bañaba y lo llevaba a la cama para que descanse. Even era increíble con los niños y con su hijo no sería la excepción.

Entonces pasó. Fue un **8 de Junio**.

Even caminaba por la calle, había dejado hace una unas horas a su hijo en la guardería donde estaba cuando él tenía que trabajar en la empresa de medios, luego a la tarde tenía unas clases de medios que impartir en la universidad y regresaba a su casa para merendar con su bebé. Mantenía la mirada fija en el papel que leía mientras caminaba cuando el teléfono vibra en su bolsillo.

Even se detiene, está en medio de la calle, su cabello largo se mueve, lo trae amarrado pero aun así algunos mechones caen por su rostro. Buscó entre sus bolsillos el celular y miró la pantalla, la cara de Isak —que no había visto en dos años— apareció grande arriba de su nombre. ¿Por qué lo llamaría Isak? ¿Qué ocurría? Pasaron dos años desde que nació Mathias ¿acaso necesitaba algo? ¿Quería ver al nene? No lo sabría hasta no hablar con él. Inmediatamente aceptó la llamada y puso el celular en su oído.

—¿Hola, Isak? —preguntó, el silencio del otro lado fue sepulcral y se notaba que alguien del otro lado estaba tan nervioso que hacía ruido con sus dedos.

—Hey —simple, la voz de Isak no había cambiado nada, incluso parecía más infantil de lo que recordaba—. Hola, Even.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó arqueando la ceja. Del otro lado hubo un largo silencio, una respiración entrecortada y un sonido muy suave de dientes contra el labio, Even podía imaginarse a Isak nervioso.

—Yo, necesito hablar contigo de algo ¿podremos vernos en tu departamento? ¿Sigues viviendo allí? —la voz de Isak no sonaba bien, Even se asustó, tal vez necesitaba ayuda, a pesar que habían cortado vínculo, Even aun quería ser amigo de Isak, era el padre de su hijo Mathias.

—Claro, sí, bueno yo ahora estoy trabajando, vuelvo a eso de las 16 horas ¿te parece encontrarnos en la puerta? —preguntó, del otro lado solo había hiperventilación, estaba muy nervioso.

—Ok.

—De acuerdo ¿te acuerdas de la dirección o necesitas que te la mande?

—No, no, está bien, me acuerdo, gracias. Debo irme, adiós —Isak colgó tan rápido que no deja a Even despedirse.

A Even le quedó dando vuelta la llamada durante todo el día. Nunca había borrado el número de Isak dado que siempre guardó esperanzas que él quisiera ver al hijo de ambos, por lo que continuaba allí a pesar que la última conversación fue en diciembre del 2019. Even no pudo concentrarse mucho en todo el día, fue a buscar a Mathias a casa de su madre y volvió a su departamento a las 16, hora que pautó con Isak el encuentro. Era la primera vez desde que nació que Mathias vería a Isak, por lo tanto quería preparar a su hijo psicológicamente antes de llegar a casa.

—Va a venir alguien hoy a vernos —musitó llevando a su hijo en brazos, Mathias miró a Even, él es todo un actor, sus gestos y su rostro muestran incertidumbre, pero no quiere preguntar—. Es un amigo de papá, se llama Isak.

—Isak —su hijo pudo decir bien ese nombre, usualmente presentaba algunos problemas foniátricos que la docente dijo se iría con el tiempo y con el habla, todos los niños tienen problemas al principio, pero Isak lo supo decir perfectamente.

—Sí, vamos a hablar un poco, así que quiero que te portes bien, nada de llorar o hacer berrinches, no queremos asustarlo.

—No asutal, no... —negó con la cabeza, Mathias está casi adiestrado, Even lo ama tanto.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo más para hablar —la casa de sus padres queda a solo dos cuadras del departamento suyo, dado que si él entraba en alguna crisis, sus padres estaban cerca—. Isak se encontraba allí, a unos metros de ellos, apoyado en la pared con la mirada fija en el celular. Era increíble como se parecía a Even, incluso cuando no había vínculo entre ellos. Traía también el cabello largo e igual que Even, lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta. Isak es alto y delgado, sería difícil levantarlo a diferencia de cuando era más joven que parecía mucho más pequeño. También es muy atractivo, Even tiene la oportunidad de verlo unos segundos a la cara antes que la corriera y sus facciones son tan bellas que Even pensó que se podría enamorar de solo verlo unos minutos. Notó que Mathias también se quedó mirándolo, fascinado. Su hijo tiene gustos muy similares a los de él, incluso al enamorarse de personas como lo hace Even.

Entonces llegarón a su altura y Even pudo notar lo ruborizado que Isak está al ver al niño que ambos comparten, se lo quedó observando durante largos minutos hasta que Even comenzó a hablar.

—Isak, hola, pasa por favor —indicó Even abriendo la puerta principal, caminan solo un par de metros hasta entrar al primer departamento de la derecha, Even había elegido ese departamento dado que debido a su bipolaridad y el tener un bebé pequeño, las escaleras no eran buena opción. Agradecía que la seguridad de la puerta principal sea tan estricta, dado que él en ocasiones quiso escaparse desnudo y no pudo, por lo que fue algo agradable—. Siéntate. Mathi, ve a cambiarte y tráele a Isak tu juguete favorito para que lo conozca.

—Chi —dijo el pequeño y miró a Isak—. Tae a puche —comentó y salió corriendo dejando su mochila y su campera en el camino. Isak se rió de eso.

—Se parece a mí en lo entusiasta.

—¿Solías ser un niño muy activo? Pensé que eso lo había heredado de mi.

—Tal vez de los dos —Isak se sentó en un sillón cuando Even le dio el paso al living.

—Bueno, te escuchabas muy nervioso en el teléfono ¿necesitabas algo? —Even fue directo e Isak fue más directo asintiendo con la cabeza. Miró a Even y luego hacia los costados.

—Bueno, verás....ocurre que.... —Isak se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró—. Bueno te llamé porque quiero ser padre.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Even. Isak asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy terminando mis estudios universitarios y tengo 21 años, me siento preparado y aunque a los 18 no me sentía realmente capacitado para cuidar a otro ser vivo, ahora creo que es lo único que tengo —musitó y relamió sus labios—. Y quiero disfrutarlo, quiero estar con él desde que abre sus ojos hasta que me los cierre, quiero sentir el amor que estas sintiendo con Mathias.

—Puedes sentirlo con Mathias, te dije que podrías....

—Quiero algo mío —irrumpió—. Sé que Mathias es mi hijo también, pero quiero experimentar todo lo que me perdí de Mathias y siento que....no puedo, no puedo empezar una relación ahora, desde cero, estas cosas demoran tiempo....

—¿Y....?

—Y luego me acordé de ti y recordé que teníamos un hijo y pensé, tal vez eso es, Mathias tendría un hermano biológico en un 100%, obviamente no te pediré ni un centavo, ni gastos médicos ni nada, completamente libre de todo....pero necesitaría tu esperma.

—Espera, espera, déjame ver si lo entendí. ¿Quieres tener un hijo conmigo? —Isak asintió—. ¿Sabiendo que soy bipolar?

—Tenemos un hijo en común —señaló el pasillo donde Mathias se había ido—. No me es terrible que seas bipolar, Even, creo que eso lo discutimos hace más de dos años.

—Pero..... ¿en serio quieres que?....¿En serio me quieres como padre de tu hijo? —Even no podía creer lo que escuchaba y más cuando Isak asintió nuevamente—. Yo no sé que pensar...

—Oye, no te obligaré, si tú no quieres yo....buscaré a alguien más, pero....no tengo dinero suficiente para costear los gastos de la mierda de centro....y no....bueno no sé a quién más recurrir para eso...lo lamento —Isak se levantó—. Lo siento, tal vez no fue una buena idea venir, yo...

—No, no, no espera —Even tomó la mano de Isak—. No dije que no quería hacerlo, me tomaste por sorpresa....pero ¡por dios sí! He soñado con darle un hermanito a Mathias desde que nació y ¿qué mejor que con la misma persona con la que tuve a Mathias? El problema es que ya no estamos solos, está Mathias aquí y hay que consultarlo con un psicólogo infantil y esas cosas, tú eres un extraño para él.

—_Bjørnen sover, Bjørnen sover, i sitt lune hi. Den er ikke farlig, bare vi går varlig. __Men man kan jo, men man kan jo, aldri være TRYGG!_ —se escuchó la voz de Mathias sonar desde la habitación. Isak giró su rostro hacia donde venía la voz, la música era muy débil, demasiado, pero la voz del pequeño se escuchaba perfectamente.

—¿Eso....?

—Oh, _el oso que duerme_ (*) Es una canción noruega que ama. Cuando era un bebé era la única canción que lo mantenía quieto. Fue todo un calvario encontrar la canción de cuna que lo hiciera estar tranquilo.... ¿Eh? ¿Estás llorando Isak? —Even notó que Isak se había quedado callado y cuando volteó a verlo, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

—Es la canción de cuna que me cantaba mi mamá y a la vez, es la canción de cuna que le canté a mi vientre durante los nueve meses cuando tú no estabas aquí y Mathias estaba inquieto.... —Isak cerró los ojos.

—No creo entonces que tengamos problemas para que Mathias se acostumbre a ti.

—Espero..... —susurró.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Cátame la cación de vueta, papi —susurró Mathias acurrucado en su cama. Even estaba en la puerta mirando a su hijo con dulzura, mientras Isak, ya con un vientre de siete meses, acariciaba suavemente los cabellos del niño.

—De acuerdo, pero será la última.

—¡Sí, sí!

—Bjørnen sover, Bjørnen sover, i sitt lune hi. Den er ikke farlig, bare vi går varlig. Men man kan jo, men man kan jo, aldri være TRYGG! —susurró y acunó al pequeño en cada parte de la canción, Mathias cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar muy suavemente hasta quedarse completamente dormido.

—No sé como lo haces —susurró Even mientras ambos salen del cuarto de Mathias.

—Tengo un especie de ángel para estas cosas.

—O tal vez solo sea para tu hijo que tienes ángel, vi que varios niños huían de ti en el parque.

—Eso porque dijeron que Mathias estaba loco, nadie le dice eso a mi bebé —Isak se sentó en el sillón y acarició su vientre—. Sabes, he estado pensando....creo que....no deberíamos separarlos.

—¿Separarlos? ¿a quiénes?

—Mathias y Lucas —masculló Isak señalando su vientre, ya sabían que el bebé sería varón y nacería en febrero 10, antes del cumpleaños número 27 de Even.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer? —preguntó Even, sabiendo la respuesta. Isak giró y lo miró, como intentando transmitirle el pensamiento—. No soy adivino, Isak.

—Quiero quedarme aquí.

—¿Conmigo?

—Con todos. Contigo, con Mathi, con Luqui, con todos, con los tres.

—Tal vez tengamos espacio en el sillón —comentó en broma, Isak miró hacia otro lado, ofendido, pero Even le tomó de la quijada y lo enderezó para mirarlo—. Solo bromeo, bebé.

—No me gustan tus bromas.

—Lo sé —musitó antes de darle un casto beso en sus labios—. Entonces ¿lo intentamos?

—Lo intentamos.

—Sabes, cuanto te elegí sabía que iba a terminar así, bueno, no con dos bebés viviendo en un departamento en el centro de Oslo, pero sí con los dos juntos.....y tal vez un perro.

—Idiota.

—Pero ahora soy tu idiota.... —Even lo vuelve a besar.

Que lindo es ser padre por elección.

(*) Es una canción infantil noruega. No es lo más hermoso que escuché en mi vida pero está bien.

Soy una perra de ver a Even como papá, asi que de alguna forma amo demasiado estos fics, tal vez haga más de ellos, porque lo necesito y no he visto muchos fics donde Even es padre de un hijo con Isak, creo que es demasiado dulce. Vuelvo a usar a Mathias y Lucas porque son como de la casa, así que me gusta usarlos. Besos y gracias.


End file.
